


[translation]予彼之手into his hands

by isaakfvkampfer



Category: True Detective
Genre: M/M, 出轨, 贯穿全剧至季后
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 01:46:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3710251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isaakfvkampfer/pseuds/isaakfvkampfer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>他们灼热的呼吸打进彼此的空间，如同坠入同一轨道的两颗行星，但马蒂垂下双手扭头走开，尚不明白为何总能感受到拉斯特负在自己身上的重量，如同引力牵引一般。</p>
            </blockquote>





	[translation]予彼之手into his hands

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [into his hands](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2623919) by [blackeyedblonde](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackeyedblonde/pseuds/blackeyedblonde). 



> 作者注：
> 
> 这篇的灵感来自于《once there was only dark》，所以我真要好好感谢fractionsofher可爱而具有启迪性的文。

予彼之手

Blackeyedblonde

 

 

马蒂的老爹总爱以男人的双手为例向他传授做人的道理，在宁静的觥筹交错之间，在野钓抛竿之时，在工具棚后的偶遇之际，最后一种照面却常常以紧咬牙关上的淋漓鲜血告终，伴着颧骨上的伤口，细看却像印有退伍老兵纪念戒指的图案。

 

若没有必胜的把握就别动手挑事。要赢得一位好姑娘的芳心就得多学几种手段。千算万算，单凭握手感觉的第一眼印象你还是会轻易错看一个男人。

 

在他老爹去世后的漫长年月里，马蒂却眼看着条条箴言在自己指间的宽广空隙中燃烧、崩碎，化为灰烬。

 

***

 

初秋的瑟风将拉斯汀·寇尔吹进了州立警局，如同一沓会走路的枯叶——干燥、易碎，轻轻一打火就能点着，连阳光下的头发也是南方垂死橡树般的颜色。他像个待命的牛仔般站在那里，等着出手的借口。在奎萨达的办公室里，他与马蒂第一次握手，交握时的力道坚实、稳重，抽手时则从容不迫，无名指轻轻点过马蒂手掌的外缘。

 

巧合，这是马蒂的结论，全赖紧张与方法不当，可过后不到两周，同事们便逐渐认定寇尔是弯的。

 

“他是个操蛋的基佬，我一看一个准，”某天午餐后杰拉奇提到，边说边晃着黄色的马克杯底残留的半凉咖啡，“隔着一英里远你也能闻到个吸屌家伙的气味，那边那位嘛……”他意味深长地只说一半，用脑袋冲拉斯特几分钟前刚进的休息室那边摆了摆。

 

马蒂一屁股坐进自己的座位，靠上椅背，剥开手里的三明治包装，咬了一大口鸡蛋沙拉，“听你的口气，史蒂夫，”他新搭档的魅力的确跟片浆过了头的亚麻布差不多，但杰拉奇是个操蛋的混球，“好像你在那事上挺有经验的嘛。”

 

两人都笑笑，事情就过去了。又过了段时日，比起弯男，他们更愿意把寇尔叫作傲慢的狗娘养混蛋，再后来，风言风语便渐渐消散，直到如无线电静默般悄无声息。

 

有时候坐在车里闲着没事，或者在家得宝的灯具售卖走廊里，也许有一两次洗澡的时候，马蒂会想起那次握手。

 

***

 

很多年以后马蒂才会知道，那不过是时间问题，是风向的微弱变化。他和拉斯特最终只有一个结果，但他从没料到风暴会这么快地突袭本土。

 

事情发生在九五年春天一个周三下午的开车途中。

 

他们在回局里的路上。现场位于河口地段，就着朦胧的晨曦，女人残缺的尸体跟短吻鳄一起被拖网拉上岸，还算新鲜，将凶手捉拿归案应该不难，如果他们能找出作案动机的话，只消看她太阳穴上的那个小窟窿和脑浆横流的后脑勺一眼，就知道必然是桩龌龊事。

 

马蒂的忍耐度不低，但这次他怎么都觉得不舒服——尸体腐烂，在自然分解出手前就被动物抢了先——他从来就没法从这类事物中很好地抽离。暗宝石红色的动脉喷血，粘稠的大脑灰质凌乱地泼溅在墙壁、地毯和浴室的门上，不是嘴巴，而是脖子上的裂口在笑的人们，都是些常见例子——这些都不算糟，直到尸体开始发臭，变成像他过去养的狗拖到院子里啃咬的新鲜牛腿骨被犬牙碾碎的那端。那股味道是任何一本教科书都描述不出的，它浸透他的衣衫，他的皮肤，萦绕数日不绝，直到六次冲澡外加喷过头的古龙水才将那股臭气和与之相关的影像烧干净到被人遗忘的地步，却仅仅够撑到下个案子来袭为止。

 

他们已经开到了巴吞鲁日外二十英里的地方，外套都放在后座，衬衫袖子卷着，脖子因为蚊虫叮咬痒得发指。拉斯特的香烟倒是大有助益，可以驱散河塘淤泥的气息以及尸体刚开始腐烂散发出的刺鼻甜腥味，但被啃咬残尸的画面挥之不去，化作咀嚼后的生肉糜以及从撕裂软腹中扯出的花白肠子，泼洒在仪表板上。

 

马蒂咽了口唾沫，收紧了抓在方向盘上的手指。他眨眨眼，幽幽思考是否打开广播就他妈的会好点，眼角的余光僵僵瞥到拉斯特合上了他的大笔记本，在烟灰缸里磕了磕烟灰。

 

“靠边停，”拉斯特说，把本子塞到中央储物盒与座位之间，四十五分钟前重新驶上高速公路时他喃喃说了句“小心那辆拖车，马蒂”便再没说话，这是那之后他第一次开口。

 

“干嘛？”马蒂问道，飞快地扫了一眼右边就重新看向路上，“你要撒尿？”

 

拉斯特摇头，用鼻子呼出一口气，“那操蛋的方向盘再被你握紧点非给捏碎了不可。”

 

马蒂没松开油门，“看不出靠边停车能解决什么问题，”他说，“我他妈的好的很，拉斯特。真不知道你在搞什么。”

 

“靠边停，马蒂，”拉斯特又说了一遍，这次马蒂叹了口气，咒骂一声，但踩下了刹车，车子慢慢从龟裂的柏油路滑上了破碎的路肩。他瞥了眼后视镜一眼，查看过前方，确认都没车后才熄火，但空调一停他就发觉后背汗水直流。

 

平常他是不会这样让步的，“你他妈的要我停下来干嘛？”

 

拉斯特摊开他修长的双手，顺势摸下大腿，抚平上面的皱褶，“下车绕到我这边，”他说，“我要给你吹箫。”

 

马蒂耳中凝滞的空气不知怎么的咆哮起来，他知道自己一定没听清，绝对是听错了，但那意味着他的大脑自动联想出“吹”这个词，那又意味着什么，那又说明他是什么样的人，他竟然成了两人里弯的那个， _就因为_ ——

 

“操他妈的上帝啊，”他说，因微微破音而对自己恼羞成怒。他以为自己会说“看看吧，我们一开始就从你手上看出来了，靓仔”，但脱口而出的却是：“你从来就不会拐弯抹角点，是吧？”

 

“可没一个下午来浪费，”拉斯特说，打开他那边门，放进一大波路易斯安的热风，“你到底过不过来？”

 

把没拔钥匙就打开了车门的不是马蒂，从车后绕到拉斯特那边的草地的不是马蒂，任自己被侧着推进副驾驶的也不是马蒂，但他最后还是半愣着坐在那里，让拉斯特解开他的皮带，拉开他的拉链，隔着内裤笼着他。

 

“好个家伙，”拉斯特用评论天气的口吻说道，不没浪费一点时间就把马蒂的阴茎解放了出来，“都上膛了。”

 

马蒂试图后发制人，试图斥责对方，将事实擦干抹净，但话还没成型，拉斯特便已跪倒在他双腿之间，吞下他，深咽到底，一气呵成。

 

过后，世界的边缘随之变得模糊，马蒂只能感受到火热——在后背流淌，于腹中燃烧，潮湿紧致地包裹着他的阴茎，拉斯特却当它是份奖励，急切地咽下，唾液润滑到了极致，喉咙深处发出迫切的小声音，听得马蒂如过电般脊髓一阵酥麻，快感直达眼底。

 

拉斯特用手掰住马蒂的大腿保持平衡，飞快地退出好重新从下到上地舔过对方的硬挺，然后才重新用嘴包裹住它，在呑咽反射和破碎的呼吸间继续吞吐，马蒂的双手埋在他的头发里，深深操进他的喉咙，直到空气突然凝滞、起火，将他一并点燃，高潮强烈到眼冒金星，拉斯特还包裹着他，双唇红肿湿润，咽下了他射出的每一滴。

 

拉斯特放开他的时候嘴巴发出了下流的声响，但没把精液吐掉，只用手背擦了下嘴便直起身靠在车上，略有喘息地用一只手臂抵住门框，重新挂回忧郁牛仔的表情。十分钟以来的第一辆车驶过他们身旁，他就站在那边目送它离开。

 

“天杀的，”马蒂被日光和性爱迷离了眼，上气不接下气地咒骂道，匆匆塞好阴茎，尚无暇顾及拉链，“差点没把我的脑子给吸出来，”他眨眼以摆脱晃眼的明亮，觉得自己如同没钉好的帐篷顶一般随微风飘扬，但拉斯特胯下明显支起的小帐篷可没逃过他的法眼。

 

“这下我倒真没事了，”马蒂说，用笨拙的手指系好腰带，“丑话说在前头，我可不是什么操蛋的基佬。”

 

拉斯特乜了一眼下午的天色，回答时并未低头，“我也不是，至少不是全职。”

 

“那就成，”马蒂说，在原地坐了好一会儿才伸手用两根手指轻而无误地划过拉斯特的大腿根，直到手掌完全包覆住对方两腿间灼热的硬物。

 

“既然都搞清楚了，”他说，在拉斯特低声呻吟、往他手里挺去的时候努力不去深究自己怎么会感到一股病态的刺激感传遍周身，“你要我拿这个怎么办？”

 

***

 

拉斯特在更衣室里抓住他的双手，威胁要折断他的手腕，这次倒做得像个男人样——没有暧昧的无名指，没有你进我退的调戏，没有上次他们离开河口、走入一段完全不同关系后若即若离的爱抚式碰触。

 

他们灼热的呼吸打进彼此的空间，如同坠入同一轨道的两颗行星，但马蒂垂下双手，扭头走开，尚不明白为何总能感受到拉斯特负在自己身上的重量，如同引力牵引一般。

 

他身上是有股骚味，没错，但那却预示着他父亲的另一条箴言再次湮灭于不可抵抗的火焰之中。

 

***

 

他们抱着两个孩子走出路易斯安那的丛林，一对截然不同的受害者，来自于刚开打就草草收尾的战役和永远难以取胜的战争，起初，马蒂并不明白为何拉斯特来到男孩跟前却把他推给女孩，只是点点头，像拾起一堆旧抹布般抱起她，但那一瞬间，他生命的本能足以觉得感激。

 

洗过几遍澡，边喝咖啡边分享香烟顺便交换意见，接连不断的简报，给玛姬打的电话得到两个截然不同的结果，在局里硬板凳上浪费了一整天并保证下礼拜上半周向董事会报道，然后就再没人理他们了；他们被晾在了反馈回环之外，许了几天假。回程的旅途充斥着沉默，好像那个早晨从未存在。

 

“操，”他们开的是马蒂的私车，车主人的一声叹息打破了尚无人碰触的寂静。他用掌跟抵住眼睛，揉得几乎能看到亮斑。拉斯特坐在驾驶席抽烟，待马蒂放下双手，路过街灯时满眼都是星星与金色光条滑过手臂的幻觉。

 

“上帝啊，”他换了个说法，添了些筋疲力竭的调子，好像这样就能让拉斯特搭理他似的，“只要能让我马上回家叫我干什么都成。只要能回家。”

 

还有两条街就到自己家了，但拉斯特还是保持着目不斜视的状态，“你跟谁说都帮不了你，”说得简直一针见血，“除非上帝正好兼任一个女人加两个小女孩。”

 

马蒂咬紧牙关，用鼻子深呼气，手攥成拳的同时闭上眼，“要知道，”他说，“这简直是奇迹，你跟我扯鸡巴蛋，我还没打得你满地找牙。”

 

“那样我们就出车祸了呗，毕竟是我在开，”拉斯特毫无顾忌地说，“那你明早可就又添了一桩需要好好解释的事了。”

 

他又抽了口烟，也不拿双手握着方向盘了，直接用一边手腕搭在上面，“另外，又不是说你不知道，否则你也不会没话找话地故意提这个，说些你早知道不会坚持的事了。”

 

“你的意思是我是故意提的？”

 

拉斯特在他公寓前停下车，这才看向马蒂，好像这是他们驶出局里停车场后他第一次看到他。

 

“是啊，”他柔声说道，在暗处轻松地眨了下眼。停好车后他拔下钥匙，就手抛到马蒂膝头。接下来的一瞬间漫长得似乎永远不会结束，他们就坐在那里，等引擎冷却，接着拉斯特打开他那边的车门下车，嘀咕了句“走吧”之类的词。

 

现在，他们来到了拉斯特的地头。即便这是他自己操蛋的家，他依旧像是屋里的一件临时家具，但他有所改变，和以前不同了，两人之间的空气中有某种东西在隐隐燃烧、蹦着火花，某种慵懒、如糖浆般稠密的灼热闪电。

 

“我去整理下我的东西，”马蒂边看拉斯特坐下来准备脱靴子边说，觉得这声音都不像他自己的，“搬出去，找个旅馆住下。”

 

“好的，”拉斯特没抬头，还在一门心思地解鞋带。解完后他光脚站起，这是马蒂第一次看到对方的赤脚，然后他脱掉那件回局里后套上的法兰绒衬衫，只着紧身背心和休闲裤。

 

“你自己收拾，不送，”撂下这话他便穿过过道，消失在浴室门后；门没关死，缝里透光。马蒂打算去整理他的东西——他的胆子，他的脑子，他操蛋的理智——然后冲到门外，再不回头。

 

吧台上的威士忌瓶里还余三指高的剩酒，他里外里举起酒瓶干了它，酒精简直如能净化一切的火焰一路烧到胃里。他在地毯上站了半晌，目光呆滞地盯着白墙上贴满的女孩尸体照片，估计是被拉斯特当成了壁纸，但在他出手把照片撕下来，用脚踹穿隔墙之前，他又偷偷溜回过道，走上二楼，回到他占据一周主卧，站在充气床垫跟前。

 

操他妈的的漏气床，反正他也不需要它了，他想，然后把衣服和鞋子一股脑塞进扔在地上的黑色旅行袋里——丢在那里后它就没被挪过。他把袋子甩过肩膀，往大门走去，可刚冲过楼梯平台，他就和刚从卫生间出来的拉斯特撞了个满怀。

 

时机太过精准，马蒂想都不用想就知道拉斯特绝不会这么凑巧地“不小心”，这人绝对早就听到了他在厨房喝酒的声响，追随着他靴子轻轻踏过楼上地板再折回铺地毯的客厅的整套动作——

 

“哈，”拉斯特说，装得像没事人似的，单手沉稳地轻轻擦过马蒂的肩膀，“还以为你是要走。”

 

“是要，”马蒂回答，与其说是吐词，不如说是嘟囔，他动，拉斯特跟着动，手指轻轻滑下他的手臂，温柔地裹住手肘。

 

他们就那么的贴面站在走廊里，一拳打碎拉斯特的鼻子把他打飞出大门这个想法只是短暂地划过马蒂脑海的一个角落，但紧接着，昨晚的记忆便如生动梦幻的彩色电影般浮现了上来。

 

他记得拉斯特的眼神变得疯狂，记得看着留有三个单孔的皮夹克消失在河口的一个拐弯处，记得副驾驶座上的卫星电话响起时自己的心脏跳得快要飞出嗓子眼 _，只有一个人会打这电话，王八蛋，一个，只有一个。_

 

“这他妈的是什么意思？”身处此时此地的马蒂用愠怒的口吻小声质问道，冲着拉斯特肩膀和脖子之间热气翻卷的空隙。“你他妈的在干吗？”

 

拉斯特的眼睛藏在浓密的睫毛下面，但马蒂感觉得到对方视线的重量都压在自己下巴的轮廓上，“要我可不会质疑，马蒂，”他告诉他，“你却连自己的真相都没法好好接受。”

 

“你这王八蛋，”马蒂嘶嘶说道，丢下旅行袋，将拉斯特狠狠推向墙壁，力道大得让对方的脑袋“咔”地撞了上去，然后用足以留下瘀伤的力度把牙齿和舌头顶入对方的嘴中。

 

拉斯特对此欣然接受，迎向对方。马蒂伸手抓住对方的臀部，感到他在自己口中呻吟，同时胯部顶向前，当他在拉斯特的喉咙一路吻下去的时候，惹得对方发出下流的咒骂。

 

他们像飓风般刮过走道，一起跌进二手十字架下的光床垫上，身体尚有一半搭在地板上，在此期间顺便摆脱掉身上的衣服，直到马蒂只剩下短裤，拉斯特则跨坐在他身上拽着它，脱到胯下，卡在大腿上。

 

“你没什么我需要担心的吧？”躺平了的马蒂问道，他不知道那管润滑剂哪来的，但它已经在拉斯特手上了，他润滑手指后，哦操他妈个蛋啊，向后探到双腿之间，坐了下去。

 

“我该问你同样的事，”拉斯特一边打开自己一边说，有点喘不过气，好像他体内有什么虚幻灼热的东西在涌动，转眼间他的双手便再次回到了马蒂的视线范围内，他给自己的准备肯定没做足，却已经湿热地给马蒂撸了一把，然后跪着抬起臀部，阴茎半硬地支在双腿之间。他挺起再坐下，就这样，紧致而流畅地沉身，马蒂得咬紧嘴唇才没喊出拉斯特的名字，否则非得以渎神的口气爆发。

 

他用双手圈住拉斯特的臀瓣，感受它们在自己掌下的松紧起伏，倾听对方猛然下沉撞上自己大腿、呼吸破碎地溢出时发出的临死呻吟般的声音，同时，拉斯特的手滑下双腿，渐进地开始一段缓慢的骑乘。

 

“哦上帝，拉斯特——哦，操，看看你，”马蒂说，这次他不在乎自己听上去什么样了；他根本无暇顾及，因为他的整个身体都好像被点亮了一般，火花清晰地直捣脚心，而拉斯特则仰头骑着他，客厅的顶灯光芒在他脑袋后面叠作一个光圈。

 

快感迅速激增，拉斯特差点咬破自己的嘴唇，喘息着呻吟，“马——马蒂，马蒂， _马蒂_ ”好像那他妈的是他唯一记得的词，唯一知晓的名字，放在平常，拉斯特能说出好些高大上的字眼，但这个听起来简直由黄金铸成，刚从破裂的模子里倒出来。

 

马蒂操进对方，再狠狠抽出，猛烈的动作撞得牙齿“咔咔”作响，恐怕比他和过去所有女人做时插得还深，拉斯特臀部的下一次摆动彻底将他推过边界，白光遮蔽视野，这回真真切切叫出了对方的名字，喉咙深处迸发出红橙交融的呼喊。

 

拉斯特也紧随其后，尽管之前他毫不吝啬各种下流的呻吟，高潮降临时他却半声不吭，一口气全闷在胸中，用手抓住对方的肩膀，俯在马蒂上方，嘴巴大张，双腿发颤，悠然地摇摆最后几下，消磨高潮的余韵。

 

高潮结束后，拉斯特重新直起身，呼吸粗重但尚没移动，马蒂便趁此机会用手掌包裹住他起伏的身侧，前三根手指贴合那里的弹痕。他什么都没穿，还深插在拉斯特体内，但这个动作却是比之更亲密的举动，更无法否认，在他尚不愿细想的地方画出一条界线。

 

但拉斯特只是捉住马蒂的手，拉着它往上游移，直到停在胸口，这样马蒂的指尖便能感受到他挣扎狂跳的心。接着，他倾身用两根手指按住马蒂耳下的皮肤，用另一只手的两根按住自己的，计算心率。

 

“有段时间了，”他的声音有些许沙哑，马蒂不知道自己该不该刨根问底，但不管怎样，他其实是懂的。

 

然后拉斯特便像个天杀的牛仔般翻身下去，一样由于骑得太猛而双腿发软，马蒂起先以为他会立即划清界限——果断起身、一溜烟地钻到公寓里的某处，好像沙漠中的预言家那样——但他只是躺到他身边不宽裕的床垫上，对着天花板眨眨眼，好似刚从睡梦的迷蒙中清醒过来。

 

“那男孩，”拉斯特过了一会儿开口道，“我们在勒杜那儿找到的那个。”

 

“你他妈的敢现在扯这破事，”马蒂呻吟道，伸手去按眼睛，“我一点不想听什么死去孩子的事，拉斯特，这里不行，现在不行——”

 

“不是那意思，”拉斯特说，却不愿看他。马蒂很清楚他们又碰触到对方了，他将两人间的距离缩为零，这样他们的手臂和大腿便能贴在一起，“我不会让你抱那个小男孩。”

 

“是啊，”马蒂应和，因为他不知道还能接什么，“把我推给了那女孩。”

 

“我们做的事，”拉斯特刚开口便打住，静静吸了口气，“我们的工作是睁开双眼见证人类在暗处伤害他人的残酷，见证那些不该被看到的破事。我们接受其本质，吞进肚里——至少我是这样。”

 

“都搞不清楚我是该自夸还是自贬，”马蒂说，“你好不容易那什么了一次，结果听上去比以往还疯。”

 

“我想让你免于遭罪，马蒂，”拉斯特自顾自地说，似乎并没听到对方的话，“我很长时间没为任何人这样了。”

 

马蒂眨眨眼，突然间敏锐地意识到拉斯特离得有多近，他们是怎样的一丝不挂，对方的精液正在他肚子上冷却，拉斯特的手指又如何在他右手腕内侧以他可能闻所未闻的方式慵懒地划下种种形状，“遭什么罪？”他问。

 

“我没法阻止你看见，”拉斯特告诉他，“但我也许能让你不用承受脆弱死亡的负担。”

 

“拉斯特，”马蒂刚开口，拉斯特就坐起身用他的贴身上衣帮两人擦干净，然后裸身穿过客厅，从厨房吧台上取走香烟。

 

他点燃一根，一口便吸掉了三分之一，然后拿着个空威士忌玻璃杯回到床垫上，靠坐在墙边。

 

“你还要走吗？”他问，微启的双唇间缓缓吐出一缕烟气。

 

“你是打比方还是什么？”马蒂问道，从拉斯特手中顺走香烟，也让自己在尼古丁中放纵了一把，“大概明天吧。得开始跟玛姬修补关系了。”

 

“好吧，”拉斯特说。

 

于是马蒂暂且留了下来。

 

***

 

勒杜案后，一切都不同了。

 

两人间横着的那面脏污玻璃墙消失不见，如今，无论马蒂什么时候伸手，拉斯特都不再是过去那团温暖的香烟雾，不会从他指间滑走，而是裹住他的手指。

 

“枪战”后不久，他在脱衣舞吧待了通宵，懒得回汽车旅馆——自从他以两人都需要清静一下为由搬出拉斯特的公寓后，便一直在那凑合。他可不管那地方叫家，玛姬虽然尚未回心转意，但她会的，他知道——就快了。正因如此，他刚过六点就来到局里，本打算去更衣室冲个凉，洗掉舞女和中产阶级买醉的味道，结果却撞见了拉斯特，惊讶之余他也见怪不怪。

 

那家伙不着寸缕地站在热水淋浴底下，一只睡意未醒的眼瞥向马蒂这边，想看看到底是谁，然后那混蛋竟然彻底转过身去，把自己止于翘臀的修长背部景致完全留给马蒂。六英尺高的淡金色皮肤被肥皂和热水打得滑溜溜的，如果那他妈的不是在邀约的话他不知什么才是了，所以他扒掉自己的衣服，尽快走进淋浴，结果拉斯特只是在朦胧水汽中眨了眨眼，用拖长尾音的口气说，“一英里外都能闻到你。”

 

这炮干的匆忙、肮脏，比马蒂经历过的任何性爱都刺激，在令人头晕目眩的白热欲望与腹底深处燃烧的丑陋恐惧中一发不可收拾。他把拉斯特摁在浴室墙上，就在更衣室里操了他，任谁路过都能一饱眼福。

 

拉斯特大张着的双手摊在蓝白相间的瓷砖上，臀部一遍遍地往后送，咬着的嘴唇不慎泄出几声呻吟，和街边廉价的妓女没什么两样，没做准备就这么承受住马蒂的后入，任对方的手指卡入臀肉。水流像雨水般滑下他的背部，而马蒂寻思是否要从拉斯特身上喝，像汲取井水般直至枯竭，最终他决定用嘴舔舐对方的后颈，一手越到对方身前将两人共同带过终点线，他们先后颤抖着释放，呼出压抑的叫喊，在浴室墙上留下一滩需要事后清理的污迹。

 

马蒂一边亲吻拉斯特肿胀的嘴唇一边等待两人间滑溜的肥皂被冲掉，待两人双双擦干没两分钟，鲁茨便拿着早报走了进来，眼神迷离地冲他们一点头然后消失在其中一个厕所隔间里，完全没多想为什么两人都还湿漉漉的半裸着，一副刚洗完澡的样子，两个淋浴间里却只有一个地上有水。

 

那天晚些时候，坎贝尔调笑说马蒂总算那什么了后看上去好点了，马蒂温柔地告诉他死一边去，同时小心没去看桌对面，不断告诉自己如果没忍住他俩当场就完了，非被一起被扫地出门不可。

 

最后，当他终于抬头的时候，拉斯特不愿直视他的眼睛——刻意低头看文件，一手夹着根烟，一手在纸上涂涂写写，嘴角几不可查地略翘，但骗不过马蒂，那绝对是个实实在在的操蛋笑容。

 

***

 

这事持续不断，从未停止，马蒂觉得既然每晚他滚回家时闻起来都一股拉斯特的味道，玛姬自然会识相地不闻不问。

 

当她在工作日夜晚的厨房里吻他时，他口中是拉斯特的味道，他用午餐剩余的快餐纸巾擦掉拉斯特射在他手上的灼热，他在路边将拉斯特抵上车子，在飞速来往的车流外操进他时，拉斯特连串的咒骂声通通撞上了他的手掌。

 

马蒂很清楚，无论这是什么，这两人之间悬着的事，从来就不可能持续。不可能在他领子上留下口红印，更不可能在他手上留下刺鼻的骚味，如果有人觉得有必要问的话。

 

是不是又有其他女人了？玛姬会问，双手插腰，眼睛盯着他看如同在扇他巴掌，像蓝色的腐蚀物般灼热而逼人。

 

没有，他会告诉她。的确没有。

 

上帝作证那绝无半句虚言。

 

***

 

当劳瑞进入拉斯特的生活并留下来的时候，马蒂松了口气。

 

她对拉斯特有好处，他猜，就女人对男人的影响而言，是的。她在七月四号的烧烤聚会上首次露面，带了碗七层调味酱，还拉了个穿着牛仔裤的德州佬作陪，那人当真点了几个酒瓶火箭，叼着烟的嘴角一直翘着。她竟然还说服他买了张厨房桌，入了个床架，总算把那张天杀的床垫搬离了地板，接着又送了他条几乎看不出条纹的领带，好像是故意要证明她可以，差点做到了不知不觉，直到某个周二上午，拉斯特低头看时嘀咕了一句，“这他妈的是啥？”

 

他和拉斯特在安定年月的日积月累中逐渐平静了下来——踏踏实实的工作，破的案子比没破的多，密切轻松的交往，若时不时有几次路边的停顿，拉斯特伸手解开马蒂的腰带俯身凑过去，马蒂投桃报李时也并没想太多。

 

第六年夏末的一个傍晚，马蒂顺道去了拉斯特的住处，起先是打算拿回借给对方的落地扇，结果却双双坐在客厅地板上有一搭没一搭地喝起了啤酒，迎着被百叶窗打碎的夕阳余晖，直到马蒂放下酒瓶，合上了两人之间的空间。

 

拉斯特的嘴轻易沦陷，他们像喝醉的少年那样做前戏，搜寻的手配合慵懒的舌，直到马蒂开始打拉斯特腰带的主意，一只熟悉的手才坚定地圈住他的前臂。

 

“怎么？”他有点喘，在渐暗的暮色中冲拉斯特眨眨眼，“约了人过来？”

 

拉斯特没说话，手却放下了，仰面闭上双眼。马蒂后退了些，沿着对方下颚的线条轻啄，埋入拉斯特喉咙下的空槽，直到对方在他身下轻声呻吟，像是在压抑着什么，手指却蜷入马蒂背上的衣衫。

 

“她技术不会有我好吧，”他边说边把拉斯特翻过去，就在客厅地板上从背后操了他。

 

完事后，两人在黑暗中并排躺着，拉斯特清了清嗓子，打火机跳出的火苗将他的脸庞短暂地沐浴在火焰的微光里，直到盖子“咔”得关上，重新吞噬火光。

 

“这事最好就此打住，”他开门见山地说，“已经差不多了。”

 

马蒂伸手捋过拉斯特剪短的头发，怀念起当年略长的波浪来，虽然过后相当长一段时间他都不愿承认这点。“地板上做是不太舒服，但没那么糟吧，”他半开玩笑地说，放下手前拇指轻轻擦过拉斯特的颧骨。

 

这是自此之后的十几年里，与拉斯特脸最后一次接触不以划破的指节告终。

 

***

 

马蒂抱着必胜的把握才首先出手，结果却被打得屁滚尿流。他很清楚要不是局里同事拉着，拉斯特早就结果了他。

 

接下来的十年里，他时不时想起这事，只希望对方成功了。

 

“我操了你的搭档，”玛姬向他摊牌，“我操了拉斯特。”

 

一收到离婚协议，马蒂二话没说便签了字，并没告诉对方，过去的七年里，他也一样。

 

***

 

坐在王座室的地上，马蒂让拉斯特的脑袋枕在自己膝头，看着第一道信号枪焰火如钻石光辉般的身影“嘶嘶”划过天际，不禁思考是否该对着它许愿。

 

指间滚烫猩红血液的脉动逐渐变缓，他发觉，这是多年以来他的手第一次被用作保护拉斯特，而非撕裂他，似乎这才是种更为合适的用法。

 

***

 

他们手挽手离开医院停车场，跨入操蛋的剧末夕阳中，事情渐渐有了起色，然后突然加快步伐，回归常态。熟悉中自有一种边缘柔软的宽慰，马蒂告诉自己那不过是情势所迫与距离拉近的结果，但一丝怀疑却总也挥之不去——他自认为永远不会向拉斯特提起这个秘密，至少在将近两年后某个冬日的清晨前他是这么认为的——定是命运牵起了两人之间松散的丝线，将撕开的两半重新拼合，只余一道不甚完美的缝隙。

 

也许有点针脚外露、歪七扭八，但还算贴合。

 

拉斯特在屋内抽烟，无论马蒂怎么给他端茶倒水，他坚持干咽药片，还试图自己洗头，结果在一个周日早晨扯开了一根缝线。他说马蒂家的窗帘像是从堪萨斯的“爆竹筒”家居用品店买的，炒蛋非要浸满辣椒酱，睡觉时裹成一个卷，亏之前马蒂还敢用身家性命打赌说他是摊着睡的人。三周的新“同居”生活过后，他没打招呼就借走了马蒂的电动剃须刀刮掉了胡子，然后顶着张焕然一新的脸、穿着运动裤和借来的T恤走回客厅，扑倒在沙发上，在杰瑞·斯普林格脱口秀和某个让人昏昏欲睡的自然特别节目间来回换台，还把声音调得震天响，所以当马蒂终于从书房出来注意到他的变化时，忍不住叫出了声：“我的个老天啊，总算熬到头了。”

 

这就是他做的，但同时，他会把一只手绘幽幽地轻搭在马蒂的胳膊肘上，会沙哑地哄笑出声，马蒂觉得过去听到他这么笑的次数还不到五次，他还在沙发上紧贴着马蒂坐，当熟悉的手指爬上他后颈花白的发卷时将惯常的鬼话咽在肚里——也许还往对方手里靠了靠，但两人都很有自知之明地不提这事。

 

每晚，他们都爬上同一张床，但只是安分地睡觉而已，再没什么大惊小怪，有时候，不总是，他们会在天亮前醒来，在昏暗的晨曦中躺在一起，不做别的，只是重新熟悉对方的气息与身体，像追随导航图上的老路般追寻身上的新伤旧痕。

 

这不完美，马蒂知道，但够好的了。从前的他是不知道自己有在怀念这种好的，若，或者说当拉斯特开始扯他过去那种鬼话的降级版时，马蒂会安分坐着，静下心来 _听_ 他说。

 

拆线后不久的某天晚上，他躺在床的一边，拉斯特安静地躺在另一边，无边的空旷空间亘在两人之间，身旁人的呼吸是如此安静，马蒂差点没打开灯看看对方是睡是醒。虽然只差一点，但他终究是不会这么做的，因为这些日子以来，他能读出拉斯特呼吸中的一惊一叹，如同盲人在黑暗中触读盲文般自然。

 

所以，当拉斯特发出声细微的声响——一声兆示意识清醒的絮语——马蒂就知道他醒了，然后自然而然地翻身侧卧，带起身上缠卷的被单。

 

“马蒂，”拉斯特说，只是一个词，却拖曳着将近二十年的岁月，这便是马蒂所需的唯一征兆，所以当他转而迎向身旁的男人时，拉斯特已经于半途中接应了他，贴合两人的嘴唇，一手轻轻揽着马蒂的后颈，拇指不知不觉地温柔擦过对方的下颚。

 

“嗯，拉斯特，”马蒂贴着对方的嘴唇回答道，像是承诺，像是祈祷，当他的双手搂住拉斯特的腰，将他拉近到感受到伤疤滚烫的凸脊时，他觉得他老爹的某条箴言没有好到或圣洁到可以传授的地步。

 

倒向床铺时尚裹着的几件衣服现已被扯下，丢在了床垫脚和地板上，进一步深入前，马蒂越过拉斯特在黑暗中摸开台灯的开关，房间顿时洒满了金盏花色的淡黄色调。

 

“那是干嘛？”拉斯特低声问道，双手再一次覆上马蒂。

 

“想看着你，”马蒂坚定地说，不带一丝从前的羞愧，自下往上地在拉斯特的胸膛烙下一个个吻，贴着对方的喉咙吐字。“黑不溜秋看不到你。”

 

“是么，”拉斯特说着又抬腿贴上马蒂的，将对方拉近了点，“我找到你可以从来不费劲。”

 

事到如今，话已说尽，待拉斯特在马蒂的手下喘息着挣扎之时，马蒂便把他压进床垫，怡然地一下下深深进入对方，用吻捉住拉斯特以前从没发出过的各种细微声响，转回脸，双眼便一次次重新找到对方，直到裹挟着释放与分崩离析。

 

过后，没有热血冲脑的恐惧将两人分离，没有吐口水和冲澡的必要，也没有从前的怯懦否认与眼神回避——好像每一次都是最后一次，却在必然的终结前从未停歇。无顾其他，他们拥着彼此，如同一个整体的两半，或许外加一个拉斯特惯说的那种不确定期限的未来，但当紧密相依的双方替代苦苦坚守的个体时，日子也并不那么难熬。

 

从前的他犯过不少错误，因为父亲的教诲，源于自身的失误，但如今的他无需再担心自己的双手了。拉斯特就在他身边，当那双手张开时，马蒂会欣然交予。

**Author's Note:**

> 作者注：
> 
> 对一个专写中年土包子温馨居家剧的人来说，这文算是一个半的实验。我一直觉得95年的拉斯特是个谜团，在这篇文里，他既纯粹又捉摸不定，并不是手到擒来就能写的，所以我时不时会卡住。总之，希望这篇文成功了。
> 
> 另外，这文总算给我憋出来了。写作的过程很有趣，但我马上就回去写2012文啦，WWG的圣诞篇！


End file.
